Why?-Part 2
by FicChicknotjustanotherblonde
Summary: Jamie is in the hospital. Please R&R. New chapter added.
1. Default Chapter

  
  


Hey, everyone! Thanks for all the reviews (more, please!). This is my first time posting and I was really afraid that no one would like it, but you guys proved me wrong. I wrote the first part in one hour and it isn't my best writing, so if there are any mistakes, please forgive me. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter3-

Action, Reaction.

* * *

Robert Wait woke up with a pounding headache, he rolled off of his side and on to an empty beer bottle. Pulling out from under his heavy backside, he threw it against the far wall, where it smashed into a thousand pieces.   
  


"Stupid kids, they don't even know how to clean these days." He grumbled to himself. Slowly standing to his feet he walked out of his disheveled bedroom, stopping in the hall to look at a stain of smeared blood across the white wall. "Great, James," he yelled. "You just leave messes wherever you turn, huh?" He ambled across to Jamie's room, the door still bolted shut and raised his fist pounding on the painted wood. "James, open this door. You, open this door and get out here now! This place is a pig sty and it's not my job to clean it up." He waited for a reply, but none came. "James if don't open this door, I 'll break it down, and then you know who will be next." He waited and still no answer came from the quiet room. That was odd, he thought to himself, James always opened the door for that threat. He stepped back and prepared to bring down the door, when the doorbell rang. A stream of silent profanities pushed against his mind, but he straitened his appearance in the long hall mirror and played a fake smile across his face. He was going to get rid of this nuisance, and get back to the correction of his disobedient son. 

  
  


* * *

Caitie's mother sat in her car, parked in front of the yellow one story residence, and watched as her little girl ran up to break the saddening news to the parents of her friend. Clad only in pajamas and coat she went up to the house, and for the second time Mrs. Roth wondered if she should have gone with her beloved daughter. It was to late for that though, her little Caitlin, was already ringing the door bell. So she sat back and watched, her keen eyes wary of any harmful threat that might present itself, how could she help it? After all, she was a mother and she didn't like the look of this neglected neighborhood.   
  


* * *

Caitie took a deep breath and rang a second time. She was so worried and she prayed she could keep strong for the sake of Jamie's family. She heard the sound of heavy foot beats coming from inside, followed by the metal clink of the front door being unlocked. The front door opened and there stood the figure of a large man. He wasn't obese, But he was large. His tall body towered down, he looked at her smiling, but for some reason that smile made Caitie quiver.   
  


"M-Mr. Waite?" Caite asked.

  
  
  
  


"Yes." Robert wait stared down at a young girl around his own son's age. "Your not selling anything, are you?" He asked, although he doubted it, from what she was wearing.

  
  


"No, no, not at all sir. I'm a friend of Jamie's."

  
  


"Jamie? Oh, you mean James. Well I'm sorry, but James isn't feeling well today, you'll have to come back later. "

  
  


Catitie was confused, but continued on. "Yes I know that. You see, Jamie was in some sort of accident and he's at the Kingsport hospital right now." Caitie had braced herself for a hard reaction,. but she wasn't prepared for what she received. Jamie's father looked angry, it lasted only a few minutes but Caitie noticed the effect right away.

  
  


"My son...I'll be right over." He said gritting his teeth, the sad tone in his voice, completely false.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter4-

Say it isn't so.

  
  


* * *

Alex paced back and forth across the waiting room. He had made the calls to everyone who cared about Jamie and now the squad sat around in the uncomfortable hospital chairs apprehensive of how they're friend was fairing. Alex had called Jamie's friend from school, and she supposedly had gone to alert Jamie's family. Alex shook his head once again as he remembered the events that had presented themselves that day....   
  
  
  


"Hello? Alex's hoarse morning voice grated, it was around 1:00am. He cleared his throat and answered again. "Hello?"

  
  


"Yeah Alex this is Blake, from the fire department." The receiving voice at the other end barked over the sound of sirens.

  
  


Alex sat up, scooting himself across the bed so that he leaned against the wooden headboard. Blake Marten was a very old friend. He had trained with Alex as an EMT, but after the training he decided to become a fire officer. Although they still stayed in touch, they never really had much of a chance to talk.

"Hey, Blake. Long time, no see. So what have you been up to kid." 

  
  


"Not much Alex, just working and all that. But listen the reason I called is to ask, uh, if you wouldn't mind coming down and helping us here at the station."

  
  


"No, no I wouldn't mind at all. Say, why do you guys need my help all of a sudden?" 

  
  


Blake laughed, his rough mountain man tone bellowing through the phone line. "Have you looked out side lately?" His voice became serious. " It's slicker then snot out on those roads, we've got accidents coming out of our ears. This has got to be the worst rainstorm Kingsport has gotten in 20 years."

  
  


Alex had gone to the station, and for a couple hours he had been making rescue after rescue. They were on there way back from a two car collision, when the dispatchers voice came over the intercom. It was something about a car sliding out of control on Hanson's overpass and into the creek below. The dispatcher said a bystander was already there attempting rescue. Alex had no way of knowing who exactly that bystander was, but Alex was certainly in for a surprise... Alex's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the entrance of Jamie's friend, Caitie. 

  
  


* * *

"Alex, Alex where's Jamie?" Caitie blurted out, as she burst through the admittance doors.   
  


"He's still asleep."

  
  


"What exactly happened to him?" Mrs. Roth, who had come right after her daughter, asked. 

  
  


"He saved two people's lives this morning."

  
  


"Your kidding me! Boy, he just loves that recognition." Caitie said jokingly, relieved. "Wait a sec. why did you say he was in the hospital?"

  
  


"Because he is. Jamie jumped into Hanson's creek to save a mothers and son from drowning. He has hypothermia but the worst is, he seems to have tried to commit suicide."

  
  


"What?" Exclaimed Caitie, she was dumbfounded.

  
  


"I know, it shocked me too. It just doesn't make sense. I mean I've been over the reasons why he just might be tempted to make such a stupid decision, but everything I can think of seems too superficial to want kill yourself over." 

Just then a man arrived through the hospital doors he walked up to the nurses station and asked loudly... "I'm looking for a James Waite, I'm his father."

  
  


Alex looked at Caitie and said "I guess you found his family." Alex then quickly walked over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Hi I'm Alex. I don't know if your son has told you about me, but I was there when he was found. Listen your son seems to have tried to commit suicide...and I was just wondering why he would want to do that."

"How should I know?" The man defended.

  
  


"I was just thinking, since you are his father, you might know why..."

  
  


"Well I don't." He turned back to the nurse and asked impatiently, "Is my son all right now?"

  
  


"Well basically sir but he needs a couple days of complete rest and..." 

  
  


"Can I take him home?"

  
  


"Well sir, that's your prerogative, although we do need a signature from him saying he is willing to go with you."

"Don't worry you'll get your signature, now where is my son?"

  
  


"He is in room 148."

"Wait a second," Alex interjected. " You can't just take him home, he needs time to recuperate."

  
  


"He'll recuperate at home." Mr. Waite said, ending the conversation as he marched down the hall.

  
  


* * *

Jamie sat up in his bed, he felt extremely sore. His body screamed at every movement, but Jamie ignored the pain. He'd been through worse. The doctor had been surprised at the many scars and bruises he had. The doctor wanted to tell Alex, but Jamie made sure that he kept doctor\patient confidentiality. Jamie had also asked that no visitors be allowed. He couldn't stand to see anyone after what he had tried to do. Not even Caitie, especially not Caitie. They probably already knew about his attempt. Which just made it worse. "Oh, man," Jamie sighed tears springing in his eyes. "Why couldn't I just die."   
  


"James," An all to familiar voice strained, to keep from yelling."

  
  


Jamie instinctively put his arms over his face, ducked his head and folded his knees under his chin to protect his chest. 

  
  


"James!" Jamie's father thundered as quietly possible in Jamie's half hidden ear. "Were going home. So when I take you to see the nurse, your gonna' sign where she says, and come with me. Is that clear?"

  
  


Jamie nodded and Robert Waite picked up Jamie's clothes throwing them at him. " Get these on, you have 2 minutes. I'll be waiting outside." 

  
  


As soon as the door closed Jamie slowly lifted his head. He felt the fabric of his shirt between his fingers. He knew what would happen if he went with his dad, and he had no intentions of going home with the man. Jamie quickly, but carefully pulled on his clothes and opening the door a crack he checked the hall outside. His father was over by the coffee machines and there was a nurse filing some paperwork. Pulling the door wide he slipped past the two, and making sure not be seen in the waiting room, he ran out of the hospital cradling his wounded wrist. 

  
  


This is the end of chapter 4. Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry that this sounds like so many other fic's, but I promise my next fic, will have a different and more original plot. About the phone thing. A lot of families choose not to use phones but I did this I could get Caitie in the fic. There is going to be more Caitie, Val, Tyler, Hank and Brooke in the next part. Enjoy and R&R! 


	2. Bus stop

  
  
Caitie Roth stared at the tiled floor as she paced back and forth. Her expressive eyes were red and swollen from crying till she couldn't any longer. Her body ached for some glimpse of her best freind in the other room, not a chance that would happen though, they said he didn't want visitors. Caitie could scream but she knew that it wouldn't help answer the questions that burned in her mind. The questions that only one person should answer, Jamie. Why would he try and kill himself? What was his problem? Was it something so bad he couldn't even tell his best freind? Jamie was usually such a funny, charming not mention happy human being. Although sometimes when no one seemed to be looking, Caitie would see that contagious smile fall from his handsome face. Those usually square shoulders sag and a haunting hallow look would fill his dark chocolate brown eyes. What horrible secret was he hiding from everyone?  
  
  
Val had been watching Caitie pace for a whopping 20 minutes straight and although she understood Caitie was worried, Val was getting dizzy. Hank seemed to notice this too, for he got up and put his hand on Caitie's shoulder, stopping her rhythm.  
  
"Hey listen Caitie maybe you should get some air or something."  
  
Caitie turned to Hank and after a few micro seconds she nodded, the fight had left her, for now.  
  
----  
  
Outside the hospital the small town of Kingsport hummed with the bustle every friday brought, frusterated commuters blasted there horns and yelled impaitently at slow traffic, while curiosity shops opened the doors too tourists, and other buildings who had opened early, continued with their onslaught of customers.  
Caitie walked along the hospital sidewalk, stepping out of the way of a man in a wheelchair. She made her way over to a metal bench with it's crisscrossing grid. Her mother had gone back to the house and gotten Caitie more "suitabe" clothing. She looked down at her long kahki skirt and robins egg blue T-shirt. They were very out of character for her but she didn't care, they were just clothes, inatimate objects. Besides she wasn't here to make a statement. Caitie watched as two women exited the hospital and made their bus stop where a bus was waiting. when at the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar face.   
  
-----  
  
Jamie put his uninjured hand in his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled dollar. He slowly stepped up the stairs into the awaiting bus and pressed his money into the machine. He shiverd involintaraliy, he was freezing but could never tell by the sweat beading on his forehead. Jamie made his way to the back of the bus and sat his protesting body down. His head swam and every time he opened his eyes he saw double. Something was diffinetly wrong, but Jamie had to leave Kingsport he saw no other options. Sudenly Jamie was blinded by searing hot pain and he blacked out.   
  
----  
  
Caitie ran fast and hard. She was shocked. What did Jamie think he was doing? She saw the transit close it's doors in the distance, and running faster she prayed silently that she would be able to catch the bus. She reached bus stop bench and watched as the bus drove off to the near intersection. Caitie stopped and through up her hands fretfully yelling at the bus to stop. Suddenly the lights above intersection flared red and traffic stopped. Caitie ran to the bus banging franticly on the doors.   
  
"Hey, I have to get on this bus! Hey need to get on this bus. Open these doors, would someone ple- "  
  
The doors opened and Caitie Jumped into the vehicle. The aged bus driver looked her up and down and said. "Got ninety five cents?"  
  
Caitie searched her pockets only to find them empty.  
  
  
Hey everyone! Yes I know i'm such a bad girl. It's taken me this long to post a continuation. Oh well, at least I got it up. By the way, if you reveiw more will come. Please reveiw, please? 


	3. another chap.

Caitie scanned the many heads in the fully filled bus. Her eyes plead for consideration, but everyone remained stoic..Finally an older woman to her left broke the silence." Hopeful, Caitie turned her attentions on the speaker.

  
  


"I'm sorry I don't have any money."

  
  


Caitie sagged her hopes dashed, but the love of her friend drove her on .A desperate tactic met her lips. "Please somebody I need to be on this bus there is a very sick young man in here." some people began to protest having a sick person on the same transit as them , others looked uncomfortable but still no one offered a helping hand. She turned her gaze on the driver, "Please just let me ride on the bus I'll pay you back I promise. Come on, It's only a damn ninety-five cents!" She realized the cussing was a little much as the driver switched into gear and said authoritivly.

  
  


"Get your butt off my bus young lady. Your just going to have to take the next one."

  
  


Caitie loudly protested as the doors behind her opened. "You can't, you don't understand! I have to see Jamie! Please don't do this." The doors closed and Caitie realized she was no longer on the bus. She stared shocked as the vehicle turned the bend slowly disappeared from sight. After she could no longer see it Caitie was slapped out of her trance by reality. Jamie was gone. In her shocked state she had let the bus go.turnning quickly on her heels and ran as fast as possible back to the hospital. She had to get Alex and everybody they had to get to the bus station. 


End file.
